Nothing Better
by Ducky27
Summary: Complete Ginny watches the man she loves with his children, and remembers falling in love.


Disclaimer: Not mine, all J.K.Rowling's.

A.N.: I wrote this at one in the morning, for no reason other than being very bored and slightly delirious. Please excuse me if it makes no sense.

III

_I can hear the laughter of children, and the farewell's of their parents. Kings cross station is never as full as it is when the Hogwarts students are returning to school._

_The sunlight catches his white blond hair, and I feel a pang in my heart. He lays his hand on the boys shoulder, and I can see their eye's meeting. A moment later they share a brief embrace, before stepping apart. It doesn't seem like much. Around me parents are squeezing their children tight, tears in their eyes. Their embrace looks formal and detached in comparison._

_But I think back to the time when he said goodbye to his own father on this station. I remember it well, although I only observed it once. They didn't touch. His father had nodded at him, and told him not to fail him. This embrace was the most he could manage, the only way he could show his love. The boy understands. It's a language I will never know._

_Then he turns to the small girl, who looks, to me, like an angel. He embraces her slightly too, and although she pulls away, I can see her smiling. The three of them, standing in the streaming sunlight, is a sight to behold. I feel so separated from them I almost ache with it._

_Then the girl turns to look at me, and I'm lost in her blue grey eyes._

III

She couldn't understand why her parents wouldn't accept it. Hadn't they always taught her to be accepting and open minded?

They sat on the station bench, their fingers interlocking. He wouldn't look at her, and she knew that he was embarrassed at what had just happened.

"Draco." She whispered, squeezing his hand, "Look at me. Please."

"I'm sorry Ginny." He told her, "I shouldn't have come."

"I told you that you always could." She reminded him, "I always told you. You should never have no place to go."

"I had to leave, I had to." He whispered, "He wanted me to...I'm a coward Ginny. He wants me to be like him...a Death Eater. And I'm terrified of it. And of him, and the Dark Lord."

"You're the bravest person I know." She said fiercely, "You defied You-Know-Who, you came to my house, even though you knew how my family felt about you. I'm sorry I couldn't make them understand. I let you down."

"You've never let me down." He told her, "You've been the only thing keeping me up for the last few months."

There was a silence, before they both burst out laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He cried, "I mean you're the only person who's been there for me. I would have drowned without you."

They sat in silence for a while, both thinking of how they came to be together. It had been an accident, really. Both had, unfortunately, been standing in the wrong place when a group of seventh years had started duelling. Having been hit with a number of very nasty curses, they had been confided to the Hospital Wing for the entire of the Christmas Holidays. With nothing else to do, boredom drove them to conversation, and a friendship had blossomed. A friendship that had been a well kept secret for the last year, until today.

"We've been friends for a year now." She said, almost to herself, "I should have told my parents before today."

"I wouldn't have expected you to." He told her, "Weasley's and Malfoy's don't mix in our parent's opinions."

"It should be our opinions that count." And there was anger in her voice, "How dare they chuck you out! Couldn't they see you needed our help?"

"Ginny...look, thank you for taking me to the station, but you really should go back home." He un-entwined their fingers, and looked up at her, "I don't want you getting into anymore trouble."

"Draco, I'm not going home." She told him, "I'm staying with you...that is...if you want me to."

"I..." He looked amazed and uncertain "I want you to. But I also want you to do the right thing."

"The right thing is staying with you." She said firmly, "I care about you too much to leave you."

"I care about you too." There was an awkward silence, where they both knew what was expected of them, but both were unsure as to how it was going to happen, "Ginny, we don't have to...you know. I like you, but if you just want to be friends-"

"Oh Draco, you idiot." She sighed happily, and kissed him.

They were both so involved with each other that they missed their train, and had to wait for the next one. Neither of them particularly minded.

III

_Then the girl turns to look at me, and I'm lost in her blue grey eyes._

"_Mum, what are you looking at?" She asks, looking bemused._

"_Just the three of you." I laugh, "You really are a sight, you know that?"_

"_And why is that?" Draco asks, smirking slightly. Sometimes I still see that nervous boy who I sat at the station with, but mainly it's this confident, witty man. I love them both equally._

"_Oh never mind." I shake my head, and finally join my family in the good byes, no longer feeling detached. As we usher our children onto the train, I see my older brother, Ron, helping his daughter as well. We smile at each other, and share a quick word. None of my family has ever really forgiven me for leaving them, but they have, at least, forgiven me for loving Draco._

_When we arrive home we sit in our living room, listening to the silence. In a way our home feels empty without the children, but I treasure the moments we share alone._

"_Do you ever regret choosing me?" He asks, out of the blue. I turn and look at him, astonished._

"_Never. Why would you as such a thing?"_

"_You could have had someone better, more loving than me. Potter or someone."_

"_There is no one better." I tell him and he believes me. For a moment, we're back on that bench, the moment we first realised how much we truly cared for each other. We're children again, flushed with first love._

_And for me, there is nothing better._

III

I think the end rambles a bit, but I'm interested in your views. So please, REVIEW!


End file.
